koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ghirahim
Ghirahim (ギラヒム, Girahimu) is a villain in Hyrule Warriors. Players can unlock him in the game's Adventure Mode. He originally appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Role in Game Though sealed away in ancient times, he was revived with others evils into the current setting. Ghirahim schemes to validate his title once again. Character Information Development An interview with Game Informer reveals that Ghirahim was originally intended to be a non-controllable character until fans expressed a strong interest in playing as him. Quotes Personality Elegant and prideful, Ghirahim is passionately in love with himself. His true ruthlessness and cruelty is unleashed when and if he is provoked to anger. Gameplay Demon Blade :X': Ghirahim generates a red thread of energy to trap his opponent. While the thread is active, Ghirahim attacks get different effects. :'X, X': Ghirahim fires off knives at his trapped enemy. :'X, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: Ghirahim slashes his enemy, makes a fiery sword appear from the ground, then telekinetically slams enemies into a magic ceiling above. :X''', '''Y, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: Ghirahim creates a field of dark energy, makes the field explode, surrounds himself with columns of light to trap enemies, disappears and reappears as a sword slamming into the ground while a fiery sword appears from beneath the ground. :X''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X''', '''X, X': Ghirahim sets his sword on fire and sends a fire wave forward, then makes shadow swords and a large flaming sword sprout up from the ground, and finally summons demons to charge forward. :'Y, X''', '''X, X': Ghirahim does an uppercut slash with two swords, then jabs forward rapidly, then makes a symbol on the ground to telekinetically slam enemies into a magic ceiling above. :'Y, Y''', '''X,X''', '''X: Ghirahim surrounds himself with a field of dark energy, makes the field explode, surrounds himself with knives, disappears and reappears as a sword slamming into the ground. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: Ghirahim sets his sword on fire, and sends a fire wave forward, then makes shadow swords sprout up from the ground, and summons demons to charge forward. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Ghirahim rises into the air on a magic platform, and comes down, smashing the ground with his fists powered by demonic energy. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Ghirahim slashes the enemy, fires two rounds of knives, slashes the enemy three more times while teleporting, makes a cross-slash with two swords, and finishes with an overhead smash from his broadsword. : A': Ghirahim traps enemies in a barrier and proceeds to bombard them with copies of his Demon Blade before finishing them off by striking the ground with his broadsword. :'Focus Spirit + A': Ghirahim summons his broadsword and slashes enemies repeatedly before rising in the air and transforming into his sword form to strike the ground. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Ghirahim licks his lips before blasting enemies away with a shockwave of dark energy. :Weak Point Smash: Ghirahim summons his broadsword and teleports away before reappearing in mid air to deliver a downward smash to surrounding enemies. Fighting Style Ghirahim is a tricky opponent. He can morph his body at will to attack with a variety of blade sizes and sword styles. He changes his position using teleportation and may bombard his foe with magic spells or summon demons to assist him. Weapons Demon Blade Heart Locations | valign="top" width="10%"| Heart Containers |} Gallery 『ゼルダ無双』 ギラヒム（魔剣）プレイムービー|Demon Blade play demo External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters